Behind Enemy Lines
| miniseries = The Dominion War | minino = 1 | author = John Vornholt | format = Paperback | published = November 1998 | pages = 269 | ISBN = ISBN 067102499X | date = 2373 |}} Publisher's description From the Gamma Quadrant they came -- hordes of fierce Jem'Hadar warriors commanded by the mysterious Changelings, who will stop at nothing to achieve victory over both the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire. Now that the Dominion has entered into an unholy alliance with the Cardassian military regime and seized control of Deep Space Nine, Starfleet finds itself fighting a losing war against unbeatable odds. As mighty fleets clash in the deadly battleground of space, the fate of the entire Alpha Quadrant hangs in the balance. The Enterprise-E is patrolling the Cardassian border, bracing for the joint Dominion-Cardassian offensive that Starfleet knows will come soon, when Captain Jean-Luc Picard and his crew are reunited with a former crewmate, friend, and enemy: Ro Laren. The onetime officer, who defected from Starfleet to join the rebel Maquis, brings disturbing news. Deep behind enemy lines, the Dominion is attempting to build an artificial wormhole that will allow them to bypass the mined Bajoran wormhole and bring fresh reinforcements into the Alpha Quadrant, altering the balance of power irrevocably. If Captain Picard cannot stop the project, the new wormhole will guarantee the ultimate victory of the Dominion! References Characters :Craycroft • Beverly Crusher • Data • Derek • Ditok • Eldra • Enrak Grof • Tamla Horik • Joulesh • Geordi La Forge • Sam Lavelle • Letharna • Enrique Masserelli • Alyssa Ogawa • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Ro Laren/Tilo • Rolf • Sharfer • Shek • Shon Navo • Leni Shonsui • Taurik • Deanna Troi • Shin Watanabe • Shana Winslow • Jozarnay Woil Boothby • Charles • Joret Dal • Lenara Kahn • Miles O'Brien • Quark • Talek • Jack Winslow • Worf Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Badlands • Bolian Bistro • Cardassia Prime • Eye of Talek • Galion • Kreel system • Kreel VI • Starbase 209 • Bajor • Bajoran wormhole • Brooklyn • Cardassia • Deep Space 9 • Demilitarized Zone • Earth • Gamma Quadrant • Fellowship Colony • Jeraddo • Sector 283 • Starbase 413 • Tral Kliban Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • (Type-9 shuttlecraft) • ( ) • ( ) • • Jem'Hadar battle cruiser • Jem'Hadar fighter • Orb of Peace (Bajoran starship) • ( ) • (Ferengi marauder) • Tag Garwal (Cardassian antimatter tanker) • • • Races and cultures :Andorian • Antosian • Bajoran • Benzite • Bolian • Cardassian • Changeling • Deltan • Ferengi • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Orion • Saurian • Trill • Romulan • Vorta • Vulcan Borg • Horta • Plektak • Prophets • Trill symbiont States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Founders • Galion Central • Maquis • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Great Link Science and technology :corzanium • electromagnetic pulse • emotion chip • EPS conduit • metaphasic shield enhancer • • ocular implant • photon torpedo • plasma coupling • quantum torpedo • tachyon • tetralubisol • verteron collider • wormhole Ranks and titles :Emissary of the Prophets • field docent • glinn • gul • Orion slave girl • vedek Other references :Battle of Sector 001 • black market • Cardassian-Klingon War • Christmas tree • church • cobra • Denebian slime devil • Dominion War • latinum • nonaggression treaty • Occupation of Bajor • Orion spices • piranha • Saurian brandy • Song for Solitude • Ten-Forward • tomato • tomato juice • Trakian ale • World War II • zajerberry wine Appendices Related stories *References are made by the characters to the events of Star Trek: First Contact, " ", "Lower Decks" and "Preemptive Strike". External link * Connections | aftera=Tunnel Through the Stars| prevpocket=Vulcan's Soul #1: | nextpocket=Scorpion Part II| voyages1=Ente | adbefore1=What Dreams May Come| adafter1=Tunnel Through the Stars| }} Category:TNG novels